


not normal

by jeonsfic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Getting off on Killing, Gross, Light is a sick fuck, Masturbation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsfic/pseuds/jeonsfic
Summary: Light Yagami knew what he was doing wasn’t normal. Not in the slightest. But that didn't stop him indulging himself with something particularly grotesque.





	not normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross, I'm sorry. First fanfic I've written in a while and also happens to be my first smut. General idea I sourced from another similar one shot I read a while back and decided to write my own hot take of the idea that Light gets off on using the Death Note. Thanks for reading! ^^

Light Yagami was well aware by now that what he was doing wasn’t normal. He knew that by indulging in the Death Note, he was changing his personality into something that the _real_ Light Yagami wouldn’t have even dreamt of. He remembered fondly of his first kills. The man holding the elementary school hostage and the man attempting to rape the girl in the streets. He remembered stumbling down the streets, out of breath and completely dizzy with shock. He then also remembered that feeling of fear quickly dissipating, excitement starting to creep into him in sick delight. He wasn’t evil, he just wanted to rid the world of criminals. That was all. _Wasn’t it?_

 Light Yagami sat at his desk in his room, the cool darkness licking his muscles and relaxing him. He leant back and sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

 “Don’t suppose you could give me a little time alone, could you, Ryuk?” Light mumbled, letting his arms fall limp into his lap. The Death Note was still open on his desk and his pen wasn’t lidded.

 “Ah, why? What’re you planning, Light?” Ryuk chuckled quietly and rose from his position on Light’s bed. “No! Don’t tell me. Its more fun if I watch it happen instead. Just like with Raye Penber on the bus! That was so good!” He circled around the room before resting his head on the corner of the desk, watching Light carefully, as if predicting his next moves.

 “I’m not _planning_ anything, Ryuk. Just want some... alone time. Is all.” Light sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. In a huff of annoyance and compliance, Ryuk took flight through the ceiling. Light made sure he was gone by watching his lanky figure fly away out of the balcony before shutting the door and closing the curtains across.

 The room was dark now, all except the dim glow of the desk lamp which, when not aided by natural outside light or that of his main light, was actually much harder to see than Light expected. Sitting back down in his seat he rubbed his eyes and turned back to the Death Note. He glanced at the dull screen of the TV, vaguely aware of the deafening silence in the room. He turned up the sound and picked up his pen, slowly and carefully writing the names out of those he deemed unworthy to live.

 The power surged through him with each flick of the ink, his handwriting unusually perfect, the letters alone were enough to entice him, but he bit his lip and focused. He couldn’t stop now. He wouldn’t allow himself to falter now. Light continued like this for a short while as the broadcast continued, tensing his muscles and forcing his mind to work on the names and not wander elsewhere.

 The next hour was a livestream. A man had broken into the local newsagents and held the whole shop hostage. Two dead already and a _very_ frightened salesman. _This man is clearly unhinged... how can I make him truly suffer... truly feel Kira’s wrath?_

 The more Light thought about it the more he actually liked the name Kira, the more he liked having this alias he worked under. It gave his ego an incredible boost, especially when he thought of himself as a deity. Ryuk had already said he’d make a great Shinigami, of course he would.

 He considered the page for a second, waiting for the news broadcasters to reveal the man’s name. Writing carefully, slow and gentle strokes he wrote,

_____________ Commits suicide in a slow and painful way in front of the news broadcasters after shouting, ‘Kira’._

Making sure to leave a gap for the name. And he waited.

 “The police have released the name of the attacker to be Hirohito Okada, the same person to have robbed the clothing store in Aoyama just last week.” The news broadcaster proclaimed, an image of the ugly man displayed on the screen. Light grinned in anticipation as he wrote down the name, focusing on every flick of his pen.

 Light sat back, watching the broadcast and faintly making out the corpses of innocents on the shop floor – the police hadn’t gotten inside yet, and Hirohito Okada was gripping tight onto the shoulders of the salesclerk, gun pushed to his temple and yelling incomprehensible things. As he watched, the excitement built in his stomach, watching the clock as the seconds dragged by.

 Light began to notice the tightening fabric around his groin as he began to feel an almost painful swelling. A blush swam across his cheeks as he realised, but quickly disappearing as he thought – _I’m alone. Ryuk is gone, no cameras or wire taps in my room and my family is fast asleep..._

 He considered for a second before complying, allowing his hand to rest on his bulge and gently massage it. Even underneath the binding of his trousers and boxers he could feel himself growing, warming up. In a rush of adrenaline, he popped the button and unzipped the zipper, pulling his boxers down until it rested comfortably under his balls and took his length in his hand. Already rock hard, he wasted no time in working himself, quickly pumping his cock as he studied the screen.

 Almost on cue, Okada dropped the salesclerk, arms lax for a second by his side before screaming, “KIRA!” at the top of his voice. Light tightened his grip with his right hand and spat into his left, coating his member in saliva and precum, his breathing erratic. The criminal turned the gun on himself and shot the back of his mouth at about a foot from his face. The bullet ripped through and took his jaw off, shooting through and blowing out the back of his head in a violent splattering of blood and grey matter. He fell to his knees and choked, hands waving haphazardly in the air and it became quickly evident the initial shot wasn’t enough to kill him instantly.

 Light focused with every ounce of strength in him, hunching over in his chair, knees spread, and hands wrapped tight around his cock. He watched the ugly man flail about, jaw hanging wide open and eyes screaming for help. _There’s nothing he can do to survive._

 The news broadcasters were verbally vomiting through the screen and Light only listened in brief snippets whenever he heard the name ‘Kira’ as he pumped himself hard. Instinctively his hips began to thrust upwards into his hands and he went along with it, holding his hands in one place and thrusting up hard off of his chair. It was miraculous how the vile man had survived even this long after a gunshot to the mouth and Light felt wave after wave of pleasure grip him the harder he thought about the strangled cry as Hirohito Okada had called out to _(his god)_ Kira moments ago. Okada was now on the floor, having fallen backwards and was twitching violently as police began to storm the store, rescuing hostages and securing the perimeter.

 In his sick sexual haze and mindless thoughts, Light almost wanted to kill the innocents, _everyone on scene drops dead, bleeding through their fucking mouths._

 Remembering no one could _hear_ his thoughts, Light imagined he was thrusting into the annihilated jaw of the now dead man, calling Kira’s name over and over again and in a couple final, hard thrusts, Light came. Spilling his hot liquid over his hands and onto the folds of his trousers. He sat back down and tried to regain his breath _, and dignity_. Laughing wryly at the ridiculousness of his state; hair mussed and stuck to his forehead with sweat, white cum stuck to his trousers and deflating cock still exposed. He tucked himself back in and attempted to wipe his mess off of his crotch to only find little success. Light huffed in annoyance and made his way to the wardrobe to pick out pyjamas and change, folding his stained trousers and putting them to one side so he could wash them himself privately.

 It wasn’t long after Light had settled down that he begun to nod off at his desk. It was gone midnight and Ryuk had returned, getting comfortable on Light’s bed and watching him in amusement. _Something must’ve drained him, unlikely of Light-o to fall asleep at his desk._

 Light Yagami knew what he was doing wasn’t normal. _Not even in the slightest, you sick fuck._

 But it wouldn’t stop him indulging himself again.


End file.
